Never Coming Home
by xxGabrielaxx
Summary: se nos informa que la aldea oculta en la niebla planea desatar una guerra… - Como ya es sabido, en todas las guerras o se gana o se pierde, y , en el proceso de estas, a veces no todos regresan vivos. Sasusaku Naruhina full summary dentro!
1. La Noticia

**Nombre:** Never Coming Home.

**Autora:** xxGabrielaxx

**Summary**: se nos informa que la aldea oculta en la niebla planea desatar una guerra…

-que!? Estás loca vieja!?, como pretendes que deje a mi mujer sola!, nos mandaras a todos los hombres y las mujeres que!?, no, no cuentes conmigo!....

- Como ya es sabido, en todas las guerras o se gana o se pierde, y, en el proceso de estas, a veces no todos regresan vivos, espero que con ustedes sea la excepción… cuento con ustedes para esto

Sasusaku|Naruhina

**Disclamer:** naruto no me pertenece&blablabla….. Ya saben masomenos a donde va todo esto no?

reviews por favor!

Eran las 6:00 p.m. en la aldea de konohagure, todo eras tranquilo, no había mucha gente en las calles, todo era normal, tranquilo.

Solo por una excepción

En la oficina de la hokage, se encontraban todos los shinobis de alto nivel, entre ellos sasuke, neji, shikamaru, kiba, choji, lee, Sai, shino, y claro, no podía faltar el shinobi número uno, naruto uzumaki.

En aquel cuarto se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, inclusive se podía decir que un ápice de enojo…

-bueno como algunos ya lo saben los cite aquí para informarles de los sucesos que enfrentar a nuestra aldea- trago saliva- se nos informa que la aldea oculta en la niebla planea desatar una guerra, no obstante se dice que será una pos-guerra, para ir eliminando aldeas oponentes

-eliminando?- pregunto el joven uchiha, que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la oficina con la mirada baja

-si, así es sasuke, planean eliminar aldeas que próximamente podrían ser contrincantes para la guerra que ellos planean desatar, como ya dije esta es una pos-guerra, la verdadera guerra será después, y esperamos podrán aguantar las 2…

-y pues, como algunos ya saben, al nacer, a todos los hombres se les registra en unos "catálogos" por así decirlo, en los cuales vienen obviamente, su fecha de nacimiento y la edad que tienen en ese momento, los catálogos son renovados cada año- respiro hondo, sabía que lo que diría próximamente no seria fácil de digerir para los shinobis- por consiguiente, todos ustedes están registrados, así que cada vez que se avecine una guerra, o algo por el estilo, se les manda llamar a todo los hombres de mayoría de edad, para que participen en ella, y pues como muchos han de saber, participar no es una opción… es una orden

-asique, los llame este día para informarles que todos ustedes participaran en esta guerra; tendrán que abandonar sus hogares y familias por un periodo de tiempo no determinado y-

-que! estás loca vieja! como pretendes que deje a mi mujer sola!, nos mandaras a todos los hombres y las mujeres que! no, no cuentes conmigo!

Una venita se salto de la frente de la hokage, definitivamente ese no era su día

-naruto!, primero que nada, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas VIEJA! , Segundo, no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando!, y tercero, no te lo estoy preguntando… te lo estoy ordenando!

-como les iba diciendo, el periodo de tiempo de esta guerra no es determinado, tendrán que abandonar la aldea por un tiempo, las mujeres y hombres mayores de edad se quedaran aquí, trasladaran parte de los habitantes de la aldea de suna para que no estemos sin protección, así que no se preocupen por sus familias, todo estará bien.

-hn… aun así no me convences…

-y cuando partiremos?,-pregunto el hojiblanco portador del byakugan

-aproximadamente en una semana

-que!?, una semana!?, es muy rápido!, nos hubiera avisado con tiempo antes!

-naruto, en una guerra no te avisan cuando van a atacar, simplemente atacan, es una suerte que nos hayan avisado con tiempo de anticipación baka!- respondió enojado el Nara

-shikamaru tiene razón naruto, en una guerra no te van a avisar cuando van a atacar!, hay que estar siempre dispuestos y alertas!- diciendo esto el joven de la llama de la juventud levantaba su puño bien cerrado con llamitas en los ojos

-Esta bien…esta bien…

-bien!, que bueno que entendieron, entonces partirán la semana que viene, el lunes a primera hora del día los quiero en las entradas de konoha con sus cosas, una camión vendrá a recogerlos

-que necesita que llevemos?. Pregunto el chico perro

-pues, solo lo esencial, ropa provisiones y sus armas, llévense solo las mejores, las más livianas, no lleven equipo de mas porque no los dejaran llevar tanto

-está bien.

-también les quería informar que este fin de semana habrá una fiesta de despedida, así que espero que todos estén ahí, me entendieron!?

-si. Respondieron al unisonó los shinobis, definitivamente, no estarían de humor para celebrar, y menso si la celebración era con motivo de su partida

-bien pueden retirarse!

Diciendo esto todo los shinobis se daban media vuelta y se marchaban del cuarto, pensando en la forma de cómo explicarle a sus esposas que irían a la guerra en una semana.

-esperen, una cosa más!

-…

- Como ya es sabido, en todas las guerras o se gana o se pierde, y , en el proceso de estas, a veces no todos regresan vivos, espero que con ustedes sea la excepción.

Ahora sí que los había asustado… oh por kaki-sama que era en lo que se habían metido

•·.·´¯`·.·•`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·•

Espero les haya gustado!, bueno es mi primer fanfic, y pues epero les guste y me dejen reviews para la conti(;,porque si no no ehh¬¬,, bueno bueno.

No enserio!, espero sus reviews ya queeso me ayuda a continuar y seguir con mis one-shots&mis fics!, bueno gracias por leer y les tendre la conti pronto!

Y bueno acabo de inaugurar una sesion en el fic!, se llama avisos, preguntas y encuestas, y bueno aquí las tienen:

**Avisos, Preguntas Y Encuestas:**

Las parejas Centrales son sasusaku&naruhina , solo que no se con quien poner a los demás, tengo pensados nejiten, shikatema, kibaino… ustedes que cren? Esas parejas u otras?; OPINEN!

He subido un nuevo one-shot!, se llama venganza y espero se puedan pasar para leerlo(;

DEJEN REVIEWS!

**Bueno con esto me despido y espero sus respuestas y reviews pronto, bye!!**

_xxGabrielaxx_

se nos informa que la aldea oculta en la niebla planea desatar una guerra… - Como ya es sabido, en todas las guerras o se gana o se pierde, y , en el proceso de estas, a veces no todos regresan vivos. Sasusaku | Naruhina


	2. ρяσρuεsтα

**Nombre:** Never Coming Home.

**Nombre del capítulo: ρяσρuεsтα**«

**Autora:** xxGabrielaxx

**Summary**: se nos informa que la aldea oculta en la niebla planea desatar una guerra…

-que!? Estás loca vieja!?, como pretendes que deje a mi mujer sola!, nos mandaras a todos los hombres y las mujeres que!?, no, no cuentes conmigo!....

- Como ya es sabido, en todas las guerras o se gana o se pierde, y, en el proceso de estas, a veces no todos regresan vivos, espero que con ustedes sea la excepción… cuento con ustedes para esto

Sasusaku|Naruhina

**Disclamer:** naruto no me pertenece&blablabla….. Ya saben masomenos a donde va todo esto no?

reviews por favor!

----____________________________________________________________________________

Ya se había hecho tarde, eran aproximadamente las 9 o 10 de la noche, si su reloj no mentía, se encontraban todos los ninjas sentados a las afueras de la torre de la hokage tsunade. Se podía sentir el aire de preocupación y de desesperación?; si nuestros ninjas los shinobis de rango s, los anbu, los mejores de toda konoha, si, asustados, desesperados, pero es que quien no lo estaría?, faltaba menos de una semana para que partieran. Y es que no era nada fácil dejar solas a sus mujeres, a la luz de sus vidas, si, a sus esposas. Había un silencio sepulcral, cada quien estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, pensando en la forma más sutil de explicar en sus hogares que se irían a la guerra…

Pero bueno, siempre tiene que haber alguien que rompa el silencio…

-hmp… que problemático es esto

Los demás solo lo miraron asintiendo

-no sé cómo explicarle a hinata-chan que me iré…

-…

Si, como ya dije desesperación, miedo, preocupación…

-creo, creo que lo mejor sería n-

-seria no decirles nada hasta la fiesta de despedida- argumento neji

-no creo que sea buena idea.

- yo tampoco lo creo, creo que sería mejor que se enteraran ahora, tal vez no hoy en este preciso momento, pero si por nosotros, por nuestras palabras y no las de otros

-yo también pienso lo mismo

Y esque a quien le gustaría enterarse que su marido se va a la guerra y les avisaran con un día de anticipación!?.

Silencio. Otra vez, llenaba el ambiente

-bueno, creo que sería mejor que me retirara a mi casa- proclamo lee,

-esta bien, hasta luego!, y suerte- decía kiba mientras se alejaba

Todos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron, esta sería una larga noche…

¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,¯¨´*·~-

Ya eran las 11:00 p.m., y sasuke todavía no regresaba, no lo admitía, pero Sakura estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

No es que sintiera desconfianza o algo parecido, no, sasuke jamás lo haría… o sí?

-nono, en que estas pensando Sakura!, la kunoichi sacudía la cabeza

Y bueno es que a quien no se le haría extraño que naruto sin previo aviso o algo por el estilo llegara a su casa a las 7 de la tarde y se llevara a su mejor a migo porque según esto los llamaba tsunade, extraño no?, y ahora son las 11 y no ha regresado… desde cuando una junta con la hokage duraba tanto?.

Ok. Debía admitirlo, se estaba poniendo un poco paranoica (uff, pero esque quien no lo estaría con un papacito como sasuke de esposo! *¬*, okok ya vuelvo al fic) pero bueno no tenía nada de malo dudar, o si?

-ya es suficiente

Se levanto de la silla de la cocina donde ya llevaba horas sentada esperándolo, y se dirigió a las escaleras de su majestuosa mansión, y es que estar casada con el único heredero del clan uchiha tenía sus beneficios, tal vez sonara un poco presuncioso y convenenciero, pero a fin de cuentas era la verdad.

Sonrío, cada vez que pensaba en eso se acordaba del día en que sasuke le propuso matrimonio, y esque no fue tan, mmm… esperado que digamos

**Flashback**

_Sasuke y Sakura ya llevaban 3 años de noviazgo, cualquiera pensaría que ya era suficiente no?, digo 3 años de ser novios mas aparte casi 14 años de conocerse, bueno, ya era para que sasuke le hubiera propuesto matrimonio no?, pero bueno, así son las cosas, y no todo sucede siempre como uno quiere, y Sakura estaba a punto de comprobar eso…_

_Era muy temprano en la mañana el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, ya saben a dónde va esto no?, bueno en fin, todo era tranquilo…, excepto por un lugar, en la residencia uchiha se escuchaban gritos y asotones de puertas, cosas rompiéndose etc.…_

_-SAKURA!, NO TE ATREVAS!_

_-CALLATE SASUKE QUE YA ME TIENES HARTA!_

_Si sasuke y Sakura Vivian juntos, lo hacían desde hace meses, y es que vivir en casa de tu novio, sin supervivción, sin padres… uff, bueno, ya saben lo que sigue…_

_-SAKURA!, NO!, _

_CRASH!_

_-SAKURAA!!_

_Bueno para explicarles mejor, todo había comenzado bien, bueno, esa mañana al menos…_

_Era muy temprano, los rayos de luz entraban por su ventana acariciando su piel con un leve rose, Sakura se encontraba plácidamente dormida siendo aprisionada por unos fuertes y grandes brazos masculinos, aquella noche había sido bueno, digamos que , cansada_

_Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Sakura decidió levantarse, había sido una noche maravillosa, sasuke regresaba de una misión anbu y bueno estaba sediento, pero es que quien no lo estaría, había dejado a su novia sola por una semana, sin nada de.. Sexo! _

_Sakura se levanto sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido intentando no despertar a su novio, se puso de pie y se puso sus sandalias, se dirigió a sus cajones para sacar una blusa pero por accidente abrió el de sasuke, y pues no haría daño echar un vistazo, lo abrió mas y empezó a husmear por ahí, haber que se encontraba, pero…_

_Cual vas siendo su sorpresa viendo que dentro del había, un BRASIERE!?, _

_Oh dios!, la estaba engañando!?, nono, eso no podría ser!, como que la engañaba con otra mujer!, y para colmo conservar su ropa interior en sus cajones!, nono eso era el colmo!, no aguantaría esa injusticia!, lo tomo en sus manos y lo tiro al suelo enojada._

_-SASUKE UCHIHA!. Grito tan fuertemente que despertó a toda la aldea, sasuke rápidamente se paro y abrió los ojos de golpe se tapo con las sabanas todo su cuerpo y comenzó a gritar_

_-NONO!, YO NO FUIE!, PERDON NO FUE MI CULPA!. Se disculpo, pero la verdad esque ni el mismo se acordaba de lo que había hecho, comenzó a recordad buscando algún recuerdo que lo hiciera quedar mal, pero no lo encontró, entonces… porque gritaba Sakura así!..._

_Oh por kami!, tal vez descubrió el bra que pensaba regalarle cuando cumplieran un mes de novios para lo cual faltaba poco, oh no!_

_Pero bueno Sakura no quiso escuchar… y aquí la tienen ahora, arrojando las cosas y ropa de sasuke por la ventana._

_-No Sakura!, déjame explicarte!, escúchame!_

_-cállate UCHIHA!,. Enserio estaba enojada…_

_Pero bueno no quiso escuchar y lo hecho de su casa, de su PROPIA casa…_

_Ya era tarde y Sakura seguí en su casa pensando en el reciente suceso con sasuke…_

_Esquer el coraje la consumió, pero a quien no!, si sasuke era su novio y solo de ella!, pff…, _

_Subió a su cuarto y decidió echarle un vistazo a aquella prenda tal vez y era de alguna de sus amigas!, no nono!, lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo, era muy hermoso, los encajes negros y el bra rosa, bueno debía admitir que de quien fuera tenia buen gusto, lo siguió observando por más tiempo dándole vueltas para ver si encontraba algo en la etiqueta nose"!, alguna pista!_

_Lo observo y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía etiqueta, la leyó , won!, ese bra era marca victorias secret, debió haber sido muy caro.. Pero… esperen, quien usaría un bra con etiqueta!, oh por kami , comenzó a sudar frío y rápidamente volteo la etiqueta que decía_

_Para: Sakura_

_De: Sasuke… _

_-…_

_Oh por kami sama!, que había hecho!!!_

_Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró y bajo casi cayéndose las escaleras y salió de su casa, oh no!; tenía que hablar con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!_

_Corrió en dirección al cuartel anbu, para ver si él se encontraba ahí, entro ahí sin tocar o algo por el estilo, y se encontró con naruto y otros mas, busco con la mirada a sasuke pero no estaba,_

_-naruto!_

_-que!?, nono yo no fui lo juro!_

_-no naruto donde esta sasuke!?_

_-ahhh.. Dicen que pidió una misión __permanente __en la aldea de la arena o algo así… aunque sé que-_

_No lo dejo terminar pues Sakura ya había salido de ahí corriendo, _

_Oh por kami!, una misión permanente!, significa que se quedara ahí por el resto de su vida!, y ya no lo volvería a ver!, que tal si se enamoraba! Oh no tenía que llegar a la entrada de la aldea antes de que se fuera, tenía que arreglaro todo!!_

_Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea se encontró con que un camión de ANBUS y otros ninjas se marchaban de la aldea con dirección al muellepara subir a ese barco_

_Rápidamente llego hasta el camión pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaban todos en el barco y se veía como se iban alejando…_

_-no!!_

_-NO!!, SASUKE!!_

_Gritaba, pero era inútil, no conseguirá que la escuchara.. Oh por dios!, su vida estaba arruinada!, cayó de rodillas al piso y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos no nono!, que había hecho!, que haría ahora!, su vida estaba arruinada_

_Levanto la cabeza con lágrimas que amenazaban por Salir de sus ojos y grito_

_-NO SASUKE!, YO TEAMO!_

_-yo también_

_Se estremeció, rápidamente volteo y ahí se encontraba el, con esa sonrisa tan arrogante de él, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se lanzo hacia el_

_-sasuke sasuke!, oh me diste un gran susto!, que haces aquí, pensé que te irías y-_

_Pero no puedo continuar, sasuke la callo con un beso, un beso tan dulce y tierno, uno tan expresivo, tan lleno de amor, no como los de esas noches que se los daba con tanta lujuria y pasión, con ese deseo, no, este era sincero, muy sincero, no quería que terminara… pero como todo lo bueno se acaba tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire_

_La tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara y le dijo_

_-jamás, escúchalo bien,__ jamás __te dejare sola, y mucho menos sin despedirme, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y por eso_

_Se arrodillo, oh por kami!, lo haría!?, se le declararía ahí ya!?, y saco una cajita negra abriéndola, si lo aria ahí ya!_

_-Sakura…- oh por dios se iba a desmayar-_

_-quieres… casarte con migo_

_Oh podios! Oh porDios! Oh porDios! Oh porDios!, que acababa de decir!?, eso no era un sueño o sí?, nono, no podría serlo!,_

_Se quedo sin habla no sabía que decir o hacer abrió la boca pero no pudo auricular una palabra_

_-bueno, si no quieres yo lo entiendo y_

_Nono!, que estaba diciendo claro que sí!; pero no podía hablar, saco fuerzas de no sé dónde y le grito_

_-SI!, si! Si! Si! Si!, claro que si sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke se levanto y la tomo en brazos dadnole vueltas_

_Se pararon y se besaron._

_Definitivamente ese había sido el día mas extraño de su vida!._

_Al regresar a la villa la noticia se corrió por todos lados!, y ni se diga cuando llego a oídos de naruto!, lo primero que hiso fue querer golpear a sasuke, pero después de un rato de estar gritando cosas y lanzándole golpes que no atinaban, pero ya después de un rato le dijo que le daba su consentimiento, después kakashi quien gustoso acepto entregar a Sakura en el altar, y finalmente tsunade, oh por dios, si reacciono igual que naruto persiguió a sasuke por toda la aldea lanzándole cosas y jutsus extraños, pero igual a fin de cuentas asintió y abrazo a Sakura le dio algunos consejos entre otras cosas_

_Pero bueno su boda fue hermosas todo de blanco, flores por doquier .._

**Fin Flashback**

Después de la boda tsunade le informo a sasuke que por ser el único sobreviviente del clan uchiha y por ya ser mayor de edad le daría toda le herencia uchiha. Pero como beneficio eso a Sakura y a sasuke, se habían comprado una mansión enorme con sirvientes y toda la cosa, si, definitivamente la vida le sonreía a Sakura… pero no por mucho…

•·.·´¯`·.·•`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·•

Esto es urgente y espero me contesten:

Are un "concurso", haber quien pudiera hacerme un lemmon(: porfavor!, necesito uno para el capitulo 3 o 4 el ganador saldrá en el capitulo y talves se gane un one-shot!(; , entre mas rápido tenga ese lemmon mas rápido subiré! Asi que! Vamos háganlo! Por ustedes y por mi! Gracias(: enienlos a mi correo: .com

Bueno ahora si…

Fin del capitulo!, espero les haya gustado eh!, buenobueno, este me salió mas largo verdad?, espero me dejen reviews y muchos gracias a esos que me añadieron a sus favorites y a sus alerts (: , gracias a esos que me siguen con cada fic y one shoot(:

Bueno aquí va la sección de

**Avisos, Preguntas Y Encuestas:**

Las parejas Centrales son sasusaku&naruhina , solo que no se con quien poner a los demás, tengo pensados nejiten, shikatema, kibaino… ustedes que cren? Esas parejas u otras?; OPINEN!

He subido un nuevo one-shot!, se llama venganza y espero se puedan pasar para leerlo(;

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Hoigan!, porque casi nadi responde las preguntas?, enserio, les caigo mal?; y el oneshot de never alon, porque no tengo ni un solo review!?

Espero se compadezcan y suban reviews(:

**El lemmon es urgente!(:**

**Les gustaría que subiera cada miércoles?, o que dicen que días o no?**

**Bueno con esto me despido y espero sus respuestas y reviews pronto, bye!!**

_xxGabrielaxx_


End file.
